Tonight is the night I fell alseep at the wheel
by finmagik
Summary: {Songfic} This is my first Yaoi peice it's 3x4 and very sad. hope you like it..R/R


wheel.html Tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel (Song fic)   
By Finmagik   
[I love this song! Again The Bare Naked Ladies inspire me, I'd have to say they must be one of my favorites musicians, but Thee first I heard this song I knew there was a fic and here it is, My first 3x4 Hope you like it!] 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Song or and I certainly don't own Gundam Wing No matter how much I want to :-(. 

Pairings 3x4.   
Warning: Death fic, yaoi, no Hentai though.   
Rating: R Some language and gore... 

"Well, Good-bye, Mr. Barton." The night watchman said as Trowa walked out the door. The sun was rising over the horizon. Trowa didn't really have to work. Quatre would have taken care off everything, no more money troubles for the rest of his life. But they needed his expertise at the preventers base. He had worked for two days straight on it. The sky was turning purple and pink, lighting up with hues, echoing throughout the sky. Quatre would love this sunrise...... Quatre.... he got in his car and began to drive home... he'd buy Quatre something, flowers maybe for being so patience about all this work. He sighed, it sure would be nice to fall into bed and go to asleep. 

~~~~~   
_Driving home to be with you_   
_the highway's dividing, the city's in view_   
_As usual, I'm almost on time_   
_You're the last thing on my mind_   
_I wish I could tell you the way that I feel but tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel._   
~~~   
Trowa could see himself, walking into his bedroom. Quatre lay asleep. He walked up behind him and lay down, near him. Slowly he kissed Quatre's cheek, and ran his hands through his hair.   
Quatre's eyelash's fluttered open and he looked up and smiled. "Trowa....."   
Suddenly there was a jarring and Trowa work up, the lose of concrete below, him. He was in the air flying off the guard rails were behind him. At first he was frightened as the car turned over and over. But then it set in, and he watched slowly Waiting. 

~~~   
_No commotion, no screaming brakes_   
_Most of it's over before I awake_   
_from the ceiling, my coffee cup drips_   
_While out my window, the horizon does flips._   
~~~   
Trowa braced for impact, as the car hit. It hurt like hell. But he'd something similar so the pain was expect, but the car seemed to crunch around him. What seemed to get him, he looked around and blinked, but realized he couldn't move his limbs or even feel below his neck. The car was crunched up around him.   
~~~   
_The Worst part was hitting the ground-_   
_Not the feeling as much as the sound_   
_Can't help but wonder if all this is real_   
_ 'Cause tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel._   
~~~   
The ambulance came, the paramedics came, the crowds came, Trowa watched, as they grew worried and apprehensive. After all this training and all the risks he had been through, it was falling asleep, that did it. How fucking ironic. Heero and Wufei would sigh, Catherine would scold, Duo would laughed and Quatre would.....   
~~~~   
_Rubberneck traffic and passerby_   
_ And Slow motion Walter the fire engine guy_   
_Stand around with their mouths open wide_   
_ I heard some idiot ask if somone's inside_   
_With the jaws of life they tried and they tried_   
_Nobody here can know how I feel_   
_'Cause tonight is the the night I feel asleep at the wheel._

~~~   
Trowa looked out at the crowds and the firefighters, they were turning away disgusted. But they still tried to get him out to pry his body form the metal He looked down his body was mangled, ripped, bones out of place and all that blood...... he sighed.   
~~~~   
_I guess it's over now_   
_Because I've never seen so much, I've never seen so much___

_I Guess it's over now_   
_because I've never seen so much, I've never seen so much_   
_blood...._

~~~~   
Strangely there wasn't any pain. It was gone suddenly. He could see the city, and crowds, the firefighters, the wreck and his mangled body being dragged away. So he wasn't going home, he was dead. Quatre would be toren apart when heard the news... he thought of Quatre and looked down the shell that had been his body. Sweet Quatre.. 

~~~~   
_In All the confusion, there's something serene._   
_I'm just a posthumous part of the scene_   
_Now I'm floating above looking in_   
_As the radio blares and wheels spin_   
_I can see my face slump with a grin_   
_And you...you're the last thing on my mind..._   
_You're the last thing on my mind..._   
_You're the last thing on my mind...._

~Owari~ 


End file.
